


Three words that became hard to say

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Ten x Rose, ghost and living person AU"





	Three words that became hard to say

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt

“TARDIS voice interface,” the soothing, pleasing voice said.

She knew which interface he wanted- no,  _needed_.  She lived in his head, and she had needed her as well.

She stood before him, just as she’d been the last time she’d been inside his ship- shoulder-length hair, blue top, a wide grin as she laughed at his antics.  After he’d come back from trapping the ghost, she’d looked pensive, but he’d been able to clear the look of worry from her face with a well-placed joke.

He’d never wanted to see her sad.

The interface flickered.  His ship knew that he didn’t want help with a task, information about a planet, or assistance navigating, so she didn’t ask.

He just wanted to look at her.  Wanted to pretend she was still with him.

The last time he’d seen her, tears had been pouring down her face.  She had tried to smile.  So had he.  Neither of them had made a very good job of it.

He wished he’d seen her smile one last time.

“Rose Tyler,” he whispered, like a man kneeling at the altar of his goddess, the words a prayer on his lips, “I love you.”


End file.
